Through The 4th Wall
by Crossover Thief
Summary: "Look kid, the wall chose you. It's a yes or a no. Now or never." [Information inside]
1. INFORMATION

*Author's Note*

This will be a crossover of many movies, series, games etc.. Just to inform you, these are the ones I will base off of:

AQWorlds/DragonFable

Club Penguin

Minecraft (Ft. Youtubers like Original TC Members, Venturian Tale, maybe Markiplier, etc.)

How To Train Your Dragon 1 &amp; 2

Avengers (In time, patient, grasshopper.)

And that's all for now, I'll list more when I want to. You can suggest some in the reviews, and I'll see if I can add it. Enjoy reading! :3


	2. Prologue

A man sat at his desk. He wrote in his journal, one of his most prized possessions, with a bottle of ink and a black feather. He does this every day. If not this, then potion making. This man's name is Seto Sentour, one of the best sorcerers of all time. An expert in fighting and a very smart man. He's a General of the Sky Army, and leader of the Sorcerers. He's widely known as Seto Sorcerer. But even though he is very popular, he enjoys to b alone and write in his journal. But he still has friends.

Someone knocked at the door, making him loose his concentration and accidentally draw a line across the page with his feather, making him curse with anger. He stood up from his chair-how old has that chair been there, 40, 50 years?—and went to the door. You hear a lock being undone. The door opens with a long creak. There is a teenager in golden armor, trying to look brave, but you could see he was scared, as his knees shook. Seto rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Seto said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Message From Sir Sky," the teen said, "Urgent meeting in ten minutes."

Seto sighed. "Alright then. Thank you."

"You're w-welcome, s-sir." Then the teen just walked away. Once the teen was out of Seto's sight, he disappeared into thin air, leaving only tiny pixels floating around, then disappearing. Seto appeared in front of a door with a golden sign above it, the words MEETING ROOM etched into it. He opened the door and walked in, not even bothering to knock. There was a long wooden table, with about 12 chairs, 4 on the sides, 2 at the ends. Only one was occupied, but it was facing backwards. Seto slowly closed the door behind him, making a loud creak. Seto already knew who occupied that chair.

"Sky," Seto said. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did," A voice replied. The chair turned. A brunet with sunglasses, a long-sleeved black T-shirt and black gloves, dark grey jeans, and red shoes with white shoelaces sat on the chair. This is the leader of the Sky Army. "It's urgent."

"So where are the others?" Seto asked. "Shouldn't they be here, since it's urgent?"

"Um, no. We had a meeting already. You're the only one who doesn't know yet."

"So you're saying that you had an important meeting, without me?" Seto said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, yes, sorry. We didn't want to bother you with your, um, potions . . .," Awkward silence filled the air for a few moments. ". . .moving on with the subject. Squids have become smarter." The Squids are a major enemy against all of the armies. Almost no one likes them. "recruits are dying. I mean, remember when one of the squids got into the base?"

Seto nodded. It was quite hard to forget.

"Right," Sky continued. "He poisoned our food, and we didn't know. . .Notch, that wiped out about. . . one-fourth of each of our armies. We're losing, Seto. And we need help. Luckily we found a plan that all of us agreed on—well, except you."

"And what's the plan?" Seto asked. Damn, he was irritated. He cared about his army a _lot_, and being reminded of the reason most of his army died. . . wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well, Seto, that's where you come in." Sky smiled. "The rest of us weren't so fond of. . .academics. Unlike you. You know about the 4th Wall, of course?" Seto nodded. "Well, we need more recruits. And since you're the one who knows how to activate it-"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute," Seto cut him off. "Are you saying we're going to use the 4th Wall, to get more recruits for our armies'? And I'M going to activate it?"

"Yes, we are. Are you okay with that, Seto?"

"But. . .I don't even know how to activate it!"

"You're mind is the only one we can rely on to remember how to activate it, Seto."

Seto paused for a moment to think. ". . Don't you think they might not be able to fight? The people over the 4th Wall, I mean. For all you know, they're all innocent." Seto felt like he had a list of arguments and was going through them one by one.

Sky sighed. "Seto, do you really think there's a place where there are no wars? Where they could be peace? Where people finally live in harmony?"

". . . Point taken."

"So, Seto, will you do this?"

"But what if I-"

"Seto," Sky repeated. "Will you do this?"

Seto smiled tightly.

"I'll do this."

Sky smiled. "Alright then. We will begin tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, whatever," Seto said with a smile as the Leader of the Sky Army laughed. Told you he has friends.

"Now don't forget to sleep, sorcerer. You got a long day tomorrow." Sky said. _Sure as the Nether I do. _Seto thought. He was going to have to study much more when he got home. It wasn't certain that he was going to get a good night's rest.

"Sure Sky. You too." Seto replied. He stood up and walked towards the door. Then he went out. Where they come from, people don't like to say goodbye. Goodbye means leaving. People don't say goodbye unless they're dying. It's part of the culture in Sky City (Almost everything there is named after Sky. It's weird). He walked through the long hallways of the building. The building is owned by Jason Parks, more popularly known as Minecraft Universe or TrueMU, one of the many friends of Sky. Jason named the building MU Towers, there's an –s at the end because it's actually two skyscrapers connected together by a covered bridge about a hundred feet in the air. The towers (From a certain angle) looked like a jet pack, and Jason was also an astronaut . It fit him. No one questioned it. All good things.

Alright, no more history lessons. Let's get a move on, shall we? Okay. Seto walked through the long hallways of MU Towers, trying to remember all the things he learned about the 4th Wall. It had been years since he'd study about something other than potions. Years since he'd read books other than his journal and spell books. Luckily, he had the most precious book in all of, well, everywhere. It contained the knowledge anyone needed. You name it-spells, potions, history, biology, astronomy, even the 4th Wall, et cetera. No one knows who created it, it just appeared in Seto's room one morning when he woke up. People suspect it was a gift from the Admin, the one who controlled anything and everything. Why'd they suspect the Admin? According to Seto, the book updates itself. Each minute a new word is written into the book. Each second a new letter is etched into the pages of that book. They called it the Ceantrium. I do not even know how they came up with that.

Oh dear, I think I gave you another history lesson. I didn't mean to do such a thing. I'm sorry. And—oh hey, look at that, I've blabbered so much that Seto's already at his house. A little wooden cottage in the middle of the woods. Bit secluded, isn't it? I think so. He took a thick, leather book from the bookshelf in his bedroom and put it on his desk. The book looked so old-the edges crumpling, tiny bits of the paper torn, (He didn't do that.) the tiny metal decorations that looked like vines on the cover rusting, but the writing, oh no, the writing looked brand new. He blew the dust off of the book and opened it. Seto loved the smell of that book. It never failed to smell like roses each time. He flipped the pages to the last one. The last one with writing on it. There were new words being formed, they had a golden glow to it that shined then faded. The information on the 4th Wall was new, so it wasn't hard to find. Seto's lips moved in sync with his reading.

There was a series of knock coming from the door. Seto got up, holding the Ceantrium, and headed for the door. He snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing a brunet with hair swept over one eye and red eyes. The sides of his black headphones glowed green. He was Seto's best friend, Tyler Lox. He was more popularly known as Deadlox or Ty.

"Hey Seto," He said with a smile. "did Sky talk to you about the plan?"

"Yeah, he did," Seto replied. "I was just studying about it." He gestured to the Book he held.

"Oh, okay. I was just checking. Um, do you need help with it?"

"All the help I can get." Seto said jokingly. Ty chuckled.

"Then, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, um, right."

Seto made way and Ty went in. They both made their way to Seto's study, and there they reviewed over what the 4th Wall was, since it was the information being written.

"Wow," Ty said as he touched the letters being formed. "it's amazing to watch. How'd you get trusted with this?"

"I don't know," Seto said. "I just woke up one day and this appeared on my desk."

Ty touched the word that was currently being written. It abruptly stopped writing, and a line drew across the page.

"Did- Did I do something?" Ty asked. "was that my fault?"

Seto chuckled. "No, it wasn't. That just happens sometimes. As if it really were being written by a person and someone grabbed the Book while he—or she—was still writing."

"Whoa—hey, look!"

The Ceantrium started writing again. Ty stared intently at the Ceantrium, missing the look—that was usually given to girls by guys—Seto was giving him.


	3. Chapter 1

There was a boy in her room.

He sat on the edge of her bed. When he noticed her, he simply smiled. It wasn't surprising to her. There was always a guy in her room. The same one, each time. Her brother: Simon Croquet.

"Hey, Sianna," Simon said.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Sianna said. "Not without my permission."

"We do a lot without permission," He responded. "You of all people should know that."

"Don't push it."

Simon just laughed.

She sat down on her bed. She was in a hotel, a one-night cheap hotel. The rest of the gang (about seven more) were in separate rooms. Simon was suppose to be in his room, too. The hotel wasn't exactly nice, but nice enough to stay in. They were on the run; they raided some random store again, just for fun. They were the most wanted people in America—named after the "group" they think was really awesome—the Darkwolf bandits.

Yeah, I know. That's pretty much plagiarism—add that to the long list of crimes they've committed. But they don't care. They've stopped caring about that a long, long time ago.

"So," Simon said, grinning. "Ready for another night of fun?"

"You remember what Jase-"

"I know, I know," he said, "'Save your powers for the grand finale.' And when does the finale come? You might explode into chaos bits before that even happens."

"I'm not going to explode, dummy."

He shrugged. "You never know."

Sianna sighed.

"If I knew you were going to be like this tonight," she said. "I might have to put you down."

"Hell no," He actually looked frightened. It made Sianna laugh. "Don't. Please. You freaking powerful. Remember when you killed that other guy? You pretty much turned him into ashes."

"I know."

"And that other time when the girl refused to tell you. Damn, you were pissed. Didn't even give her the time to scream before she- before sh-" He almost gagged, but he regained his composure. "Before you. . . bleah. You're the strongest Cast I know—possibly the most powerful in America!"

Cast. The ones who were born with powers or given powers during life. Simply put, the 'gifted' ones, as people say. They were despised and considered a threat to mankind. There formed a special government tasked to capture all Casts and keep them in some prison to work for them. They call it D.U.I., short for Department Under Intellect.

"I know," Sianna said. "I don't need to be updated on my own life."

"But seriously though, you've literally _lived with chaos _your whole life. And the chaos _just keeps growing._ It doesn't stop, does it?"

Sianna sighed. "No. It does not."

"Well," Simon said. "I've been thinking."

"That's new." Sianna chuckled.

"Shut up. Anyway, I was thinking about the chaos thing. It grows by the minute, right?"

"Increasingly."

"Yeah. So, here's the thing: you've lived with chaos power for over, um, ever since you were born. Pretty much sixteen years. Longer than THE Champion of Chaos. So. . . wouldn't that mean. . . that—"

"Hey Guys~!"

The door barged open, and the rest of the gang started coming in. First was Xea and Xia, twins, the brains of the gang. Xea had red eyes and Xia had purple eyes. One side of their brown hair was cut short. They both did not enjoy the education and the problems of the world. They both wore black cardigans—Xia's shirt under the cardigan was red and Xea's was purple—and had black jeans and brown boots. They joined the gang when they were thirteen.

Second: Mark. The comedian. He could make others laugh even in a life-or-death situation, by the weird things he comes up with. His dad use to be part of the Navy, and was killed by the Faction Leader/General himself. His mom is the Executive of the Faction Leader, she already moved on to another guy after his dad died. He has tanned skin with black-blue hair and brown eyes. He just wore a sleeveless white shirt with jeans and sneakers. He joined when he was fourteen.

The third was Lian. _We think he's gay._ He's the chef. He has brown hair and green eyes. He liked to stay up late and make cookies. Or pie. Or cake. Mostly pie. Usually blueberry pie. . . He makes really good pie. He use to cook for money, but the Faction Leader did not like his cooking (But millions of others did) and shut him down. He has black hair with pink streaks in it and blue eyes. He wore a green knit polo shirt, jeans, and running shoes. He joined when he was twelve.

Next was Deji. He's African American. He's pretty much the gangster of the group. The brave one who shoots with heavy machine guns and throws grenades and all that. He'd fit in an army—except he wouldn't be as serious as soldiers usually are. His older brother was killed by Mexicans (and fifty other people), and the Faction Leader—I quote Deji completely—didn't give a shit. He's bald and has black eyes. He has a kind-of-dark blue beanie, a black shirt, jeans, and Sketchers shoes. He joined at thirteen.

And then Courtney. She's kind of a slut. She isn't very smart. She's just smart enough to process the information and to follow commands. She use to work at The Club, something she enjoyed, and then the Faction Leader shut all the clubs down, because he thought it was disgusting. She's blonde with blue eyes. She wore a gray plaid shirt, really short white shorts, and black strappy hooker shoes. She joined when she was thirteen.

Then Beatris. She's a fighter. But actually, all of them fight (as in, on the field, not towards each other), but she's the third best in the gang. She was formerly a soldier in the army, but quit because she found the Faction Leader/General's tactics "extreme" and "juvenile" and "heartless." She has brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a red hoodie with brown edges, jeans, and knee-high dark brown boots. She joined at the age of fifteen.

And last but not least, Jase. The leader of the group. He was a Cast, but did not have the brains like Xea and Xia. But he could sure as hell come up with a damn good strategy. And yet, he's not the strongest. Sianna's the strongest. But she couldn't come up with the plans he could come up with. He has blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, some dark jeans, and running shoes. Jase's power was invisibility. He started the group when he was eight. Sianna and Simon joined when they were nine.

"Why is it always my room that you guys come in?" Sianna asked. "Can't I have privacy once in a while?"

"You have privacy," Mark said. "In the shower." Everyone laughed except Sianna, who just shook her head.

"And when-" Xea said.

"-You are-" Xia continued.

"-Wrecking the city!" The twins finished in unison. They usually do that. Everyone's gotten use to it.

"Don't even get started on that." Courtney said.

"Okay you guys," Beatris said as she sat down on a chair. "What shall we do tonight?"

"How 'bout we just go shoot some peeps?" Deji suggested. "One Goddamn killin' spree."

"I can live with that." Sianna said.

"No," Jase said. "We can't do that."

"Aw, c'mon, Capt!" Deji said. "Why don't we have a change of tactics? A bit o' fightin' here 'n there. It won't hurt no 'body. Well, won't hurt us, 'course."

"Because we need to reserve Sianna's powers," Jase replied. He turn to Xea and Xia. "Twins, find a new place to strike."

"Already—" Xea said.

"—did!" Xia continued.

"Well, Yipee!" Beatris said, kicking her feet up on the armrest of the chair she was sitting in and leaning her head on the other. "Where does the fun begin?"

"There's a new bank down in New York City," Xia said.

"High level security everywhere," Xea continued.

"Is that challenging enough?" The twins said in unison.

"We all need some exercise every once in a while," Mark said. "Don't we?"

It was only Courtney who laughed this time.

"I'm in." Beatris said.

"So what's the plan, Jase?" Sianna asked.

Jase pondered for a moment. Then said: "We strike. Hard."

Everyone was surprised by the plan. Usually there would someone to distract the people, then the others—except for Xea and Xia, who stayed at home finding more targets and hacking computers—would go forth and steal whatever good they can get their hands on. But a full-on attack? Nope. Not Jase.

"Wait, really?" Lian asked, shocked.

"Really really?" Deji asked in excitement.

"You said we should have a change of tactics," Jase said with a snicker. "Didn't you, Deji?"

"HELL YEAH!" Deji exclaimed. "You _do _listen to me!"

"Is that really the reason you want a full on attack, Jase?" Beatris asked.

"I want to see how powerful Sianna is when she's at her best." Jase responded.

"You mean you haven't yet?" Courtney muttered.

"That's not my best, Courtney." Sianna said.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "That's NOT your best?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That's just like, one-tenth," Sianna said. "No. Wait, now it's one-eleventh."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Mark said jokingly.

"Don't worry," Sianna said. "I'm going to try and NOT use one-eleventh. Maybe I'll just use a tiny bit."

"Maybe you shouldn't use it at all." Beatris joked.

"Okay then, it's settled!" Courtney said in excitement. "We'll go kick some rear-ends with our bare strength!"

"Are you sure—" Xea said.

"About that?" Xia finished.

"Yeah," Simon said. "I don't thi—"

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" Deji exclaimed. "I'm a go back to my room to get my guns!"

And as he raced out the door, everyone else shook their heads, except for Sianna who sighed, and Simon, who was just plain worried.


End file.
